


Never Too Late

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confused Louis, Harry has a secret, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope the walls are thick. The last thing I want to hear is you two having sex.”</p><p>Harry snorted, “No need to worry about that.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis visits his cousin and her boyfriend, Harry. Things are not as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

Louis sighed deeply, looking up at the beautiful house. Why was the hell was he here? He hadn't seen Claire in almost three years, then out of the blue, she called, asking if he would come stay with them for a few weeks, and being the loyal _idiot_ that he was, he had agreed without question. Claire and Louis had grown up together, first cousins, best friends, and completely inseparable.

Then in High School, a beautiful, curly haired, dimpled _shithead_ named Harry Styles had come along and stole his best friend away from him. Okay, he didn't _steal_ her, but once she had began dating him she hardly ever had time for Louis and after they'd graduated, Harry and Claire packed up and moved to London, sharing an apartment while in Uni.

Louis had stayed in Doncaster, and was now on his way to becoming a teacher. Sure, he heard from them once in a while, but it wasn't the same. Perhaps things would have been easier if he actually _liked_ Harry – he _used_ to, oh god, _he used to_. When he'd first laid eyes on Harry his whole world had stopped, narrowing down to the boy with the huge smile. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Harry who went for Claire and all but ignored him. After a while Louis realized that there something.... _off_ about him, and he'd never been able to put his finger on what – it didn't help that Louis didn't exactly get along with Harry when they _did_ interact, not that he hadn't tried. Anytime they got within five feet of each other for longer than ten minutes there was an argument and Louis had this theories, one of them being Harry had _known_ about his feelings when they met and being an asshole was his way of discouraging him. Louis really didn't want to think about it.

He bit his lip and rang the buzzer. A moment later he heard thumping, like _someone_ was galloping through the house like a horse, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, clumsy.

“You _do_ realize I can see you rolling your eyes at me through the peephole, Tomlinson?” an amused voice said through the door.  
  
Louis flipped the bird at the peephole. “Can ya see this too?”

The door opened and Harry leaned against the frame, looking down at him with a smirk and sparkling eyes, he absolutely _hated_ when Harry looked at him like that.

Louis huffed, crossing his arms. “Are you going to let me in or am I sleeping on the lawn?”

“It's tempting.” Harry hummed, opening the door wider and smirking again when Louis shoved by him. Narrowing his eyes, Louis made sure to hit Harry in the gut with his suitcase and smiled to himself when he heard a grunt.  
  
“Claire is shopping for dinner, I'll show you to your room.”  
  
Louis nodded and followed him up the stairs. “I hope the walls are thick. The last thing I want to hear is you two having sex.”  
  
Harry snorted, “No need to worry about that.”

-:-

His room was nice and after he had put his things away and splashed some water on his face he went back downstairs to where Harry was puttering around the kitchen. He fiddled with his jumper before going in – Harry still made him nervous, he would _never_ let the other boy know that, but it was the truth.  
  
“Tea?” Harry asked without turning around.  
  
“Please and thank you.” Louis hummed, placing his sweater paws on the counter after he hopped up on the stool – yes hopped, whoever made them clearly intended them for tall people which... Louis was not.  
  
Flicking his fringe out of his eyes and smiling when the tea was placed in front of him, Louis sipped the soothing liquid and moaned happily, there was no greater comfort in his opinion.

Looking up just in time to see Harry's dark green eyes flit away from his face, he frowned a little when he noticed Harry's hand balled into a tight fist on the counter top. Something in Louis sank, he must be annoying him. Usually he would count that as a win, but not this time. This time it made him feel insecure, his last girlfriend (shut up he's Bi) telling him he was annoying and needy while she had been dumping him. After that he tried his best not to get on anyone's nerves and he was obviously failing. Louis hunched in on himself, attempting to hide in his oversized jumper.

He sipped his tea and stared at the floor, jumping a little when Harry leaned across the counter top. “You're different.”

“We haven't seen each other in three years Harry, and even when you saw me _every day_ you had eyes only for Claire – I bet you don't even know my eye colour. So what makes you think you know me well enough to know if I'm different?” Louis laughed humorlessly.

Harry sighed, almost irritated now, “Cerulean blue, sometimes. Sometimes they're icy, or grey-blue, depending on your mood. And it certain light, hazel green around the pupil.”

Louis' mouth had been hanging open since 'cerulean blue' and had just fallen open more and more the longer Harry described his eye colour. “What?” 

Harry looked him in the eyes, tilting his head like Louis was missing something obvious. “You're different.” he said again.

Blowing his fringe out of his eyes, Louis nodded. “Fine. Yeah. I guess a shitty break-up will do that to you.”

Louis' nose scrunched up as he watched Harry's face go through a bunch of emotions at once, realization, anger, relief, happiness, annoyance, before it finally settled again. “Oh?”

“Mmhmm. Got dumped. Not surprising, right?” he laughed self-deprecatingly.  
  
Harry looked at him disbelievingly, but before either could say anything the front door opened and second later Claire bounded in and squealed “Louuuuis!” as she ran to him and squeezed him within an inch of his life.

“Hi Claire,” he said quietly, hugging her tight.

-:-

They ate dinner together, catching up. Claire shared embarrassing stories of Louis – like the time they got caught in the rain and Louis fell, getting covered in mud and she'd convinced him to wear her panties. Harry choked for a good five minutes and afterwards glared daggers at Claire, who smiled smugly and shrugged. They seemed more like siblings than lovers and Louis really did not understand their relationship at all.

Claire laughed, almost _evilly_ if you asked Louis. “Did you know Louis can fit an entire banana in his mouth, the long way?”

Harry's eye twitched.

Meanwhile Louis had slithered down in his seat, face flaming. Great job. Give Harry ammo to make blowjob jokes. Louis had never _given_ a blowjob so it wouldn't matter anyways but listening to Harry tell jokes was a torture all on it's own.

-:-

Louis moaned into his pillow the next morning not wanting to wake up yet but he knew it would be rude to sleep in. After almost falling on the floor when he stood to go to the toilet, he took care of business, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He'd had the best dream, if not a little unnerving. Someone had had him pressed face down into the bed, their mouth buried between his ass cheeks, worshiping and tasting him as if he were a delicacy. Louis could have sworn he'd come in his sleep, yet he woke up to dry PJ's and sheets. He'd had sex dreams before, but this was different – this time, it was about a man and he'd never dreamed of a man before -okay that's a lie. He may have, _a long time_ ago, dreamed of Harry... maybe he still did.

That was the only secret he had ever kept from Claire. She didn't need to know he had wanted her boyfriend – had maybe been a little crushed when she began dating him – some things were better left unsaid.

-:-

“This place is... amazing, Claire, huge!” Louis said later when it was just them in front of the telly watching Grease while Harry was out. 

Claire nodded at him, “Go ahead Louis, I know you're dying to ask.”  
  
“How did you afford it?”

She sighed. “Harry received an inheritance from his father when he turned twenty-one a few months back, he'd had his eye on this house since the day he saw it three years ago – it was the first thing he bought.”

Louis frowned, that sounded like a good thing – he didn't understand why Claire sounded so down. “He's been sad.” she added, fidgeting with the ends of her hair.

“Why?”  
  
Claire bit her lip. “It's not my place to say.” she said quietly. “What I _can_ tell you is that he's been depressed since we moved to London – He... Harry had to make some sacrifices back then that were... really hard on him. But I have a feeling things will fall into place now.” she smiled at Louis, who was utterly confused.  
  
Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, “Sacrifices?”  
  
She smiled sadly. “He had to give up someone very important to him to receive the inheritance and he hates himself for it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Any theories about Harry? :)   
> Comments encouraged! xo.


End file.
